Element Benders
by Jyuoa
Summary: When a new evil threat rises, the Gang's daughters and friends must team up with the old team. But will all their abilities be enough to defeat her?
1. The Avatar's Daughter

**The Gang's kids are about 12 years old in this story. It is not related to Crossing Paths Again, although one of the characters from it is mentioned in this story. Also, most of the kids can bend at least 2 elements, so don't get surprised in later chapters.**

A girl was outside playing with a ball. She had short brown hair. She wore an orange dress with a light blue ribbon in the middle tied at the back. She ran over to a wooden bridge.

"Caitlin, come inside, sweetie!" A woman in a blue Water Tribe outfit called.

"I'm coming, Mom!" Caitlin called back. "Look at what I just did." The woman came over and saw her daughter had made a tiny water orb by using waterbending.

A man in an orange robe came out. "Katara, what's going on out here?"

"Our daughter learned how to waterbend." The woman told him. "She is just like you, Aang."

"Yeah, though she's better at using the air scooter than I was when I was her age." He pointed out.

"You should get inside before it gets dark out." Katara told Caitlin. "The sun's starting to set."

"Okay." Caitlin agreed. She ran back to the house, which was not too far from the bridge.

"I have to go somewhere early tomorrow morning, but I promise I'll be back in the afternoon." Katara said.

"Do you have to go, Mommy?" Caitlin asked.

"An old friend of mine needs help, sweetheart." Katara told her. "I've finally learned how to heal to the point where I can get rid of injuries, scars, even blindness. But you're father will be staying home with you."

"Well, I guess we could spend a little time together." Caitlin said. That night, Aang came into her room.

"I know it's tough for you, Caitlin." He told her. "It's not easy being the Avatar's kid."

"Yeah, but you met so many amazing people!" Caitlin pointed out. "In fact, Sierra's my best friend."

"Isn't she you're cousin?" Aang pointed out. "Remember, she's the daughter of you're mom's brother, Sokka."

"True."

"When I was you're age, I was friends with a boy who is now the Firelord."

"You know Zuko?" Caitlin asked. She was getting excited.

"Yes, and I understand that he has a little girl about you're age." Aang told her. "You're mom and I were going to visit him in a few days and we were going to invite you to come with us."

"This is so cool! I actually get to meet a real princess!" Caitlin shouted.

"Try to stay calm." Aang told her. "In the meantime, we can go into town tomorrow while you're mom's away."

The next morning, Katara headed over to an old friend's house. She was living close by. Before she could knock, a voice said, "Come in. I've been expecting you."

There was a woman in a green robe sitting in a chair. She looked like she was sleeping.

"Are you Lady Katara?" A girl asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Can you help my mom see again?"

"You're mom?"

"Well, stepmom, actually. I started living with her a couple years ago when my real mom passed."

"I know how you feel." Katara said. "Anyway, I'll do my best." She turned to the sleeping woman. "Toph, try to open you're eyes. I can help you see more clearly."

"Thanks." Katara used her healing powers. When Toph opened her eyes again, they were fully colored green.

"It's amazing. I can see!" Toph got out of her seat. "Thank you, Katara." She shook her hand. "I see you've met my daughter, Tina."

"I have a daughter too. Her name's Caitlin."

"She's the Avatar's daughter." Tina stated.

"I know. But she's still a normal girl like you, Tina." Katara said. "Anyway, I got to go. I'm expected to make a trip to visit an old friend."


	2. Return to the Fire Nation

Katara got back in the early afternoon. Caitlin was outside, talking to a girl with long, dark hair in a green and blue outfit. "I'm going to be gone for a couple of days, but I'll write back."

"Who am I going to play with while you're gone?" Sierra asked.

"There's always that girl, Tina." Caitlin pointed out. "Isn't she an earthbender like you?"

"Yeah, I got it from my mom's side." Sierra pointed out. "My dad's been trying to teach me how to use some weapons."

"I've been meaning to talk to him about that." Katara said.

"Hi, Aunt Katara." Sierra said when she noticed her. "I heard about you're trip."

"So did we." A man and woman came out.

"Uncle Sokka!" Caitlin ran over to hug him.

"How have you been doing, Caitlin?" Sokka asked.

"I just learned how to waterbend." She told him.

"She can do a little bit of air, too." Katara informed them.

"She really does take after you." Suki pointed out. "A little after Aang, but mainly you, Katara."

"Well, I guess it runs in the family." Katara stated.

"Hey, guys!" Aang came out. "It's nice to see you."

"Hey, Aang, how's it going?" Suki asked.

"Are you really travelling to the Fire Nation?" Sierra asked.

"Just for a short visit." Aang said. "Katara had some last minute business to attend to there, and I decided to take Caitlin along to meet Princess Lia."

"I heard she's really mean." Sierra said.

"That could just be a rumor." Caitlin pointed out. "She's got a lot going on with her too. It's not easy being the daughter of a famous person."

"That's true." Sierra agreed. "When I was younger, Mom and Dad wouldn't stop talking about their adventures with the Avatar."

"Well, it's time to go." Katara said. "We'll be back in a couple of days."

"Say hi to Zuko for me!" Sokka told her.

"Bye, Sierra. I'll be back soon." Caitlin told her.

"Tell me everything when you get back. I want to hear all the details." They waved and then parted ways.

"How long will it take to get there?" Caitlin asked.

"Not long if we ride on Appa." Aang said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Katara asked.

"We don't have enemies anymore, it's just a friendly visit." He pointed out.

"Okay." The family got on and then headed for the Fire Nation.

They got to the palace in a few hours. A group of armed guards greeted them.

"Uh-oh." Caitlin said. "This doesn't look good."

"Just stay behind us, Caitlin." Katara told her.

"It's okay, let them pass." A voice said. The guards moved out of the way and the Fire Lord approached them. "It's been a long time since we last met."

"It's an honor to see you again, Zuko." Aang bowed.

"It's nice to see some old friends." Zuko told him. He looked at Katara. Caitlin hid behind her mother.

"It's okay, sweetie." Katara told her.

"I see you've got an extra member here." Zuko said.

"This is our daughter, Caitlin." Katara told him. "She's very shy about meeting new people."

"What happened to his face?" Caitlin whispered.

"Caitlin, that's very rude." Katara told her. "He was in an accident when he was little. But, it's okay. He's just a regular person."

Caitlin peeked out from behind her mom. "Uh, hi."

"You know, you're about the Avatar's age when I first met him." Zuko told her.

"Yeah, my parents told me about how you changed during their journey." Caitlin said. "I'm just glad you're a good guy."

"So am I." Zuko laughed. "Come on, I'll show you the inside of the palace." He led the group inside.


	3. Princess Lia

The group entered a small room. "This is usually where we hold meetings." Zuko told them.

"It looks so…small." Katara said.

"Well, we've renovated the palace in the last three years or so." Zuko told them. "I'll show you out back."

Outside, there was a woman with long dark hair in a red, long-sleeved dress. She was watching a girl, with long black hair in a red battle dress with black elbow-length gloves practice some marital arts.

"You're getting really good." The woman told her.

"Thanks, Mommy." The girl said.

Zuko brought the group outside. "Hey, guys. Am I interrupting anything?"

"No, what's up?" The woman asked.

"I was giving our guests a tour of the palace." Zuko told her and gestured to the family behind him.

"The Avatar's family. It's been awhile." The woman said.

"Mai, it's nice to see you again." Katara said. "This is our daughter, Caitlin."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." She said.

"You certainly seem friendly." Mai told her. "I'd like you to meet someone, too."

"Mom, Dad, check out the new move I learned." The girl training got everyone's attention. They turned toward her. She threw knives that were on a fire toward a practice target.

Zuko came over to her. "You're getting really good, Lia. Back when I was you're age, Mai and I would use that combo in a battle against my sister."

"Was Aunt Azula really that bad?"

"You really don't want to know, sweetie." Katara said. "Trust me."

That's when the girl noticed them for the first time. She went over to greet them. "It's an honor to meet you…" She got a good look at Aang. "Hey, you're the Avatar!"

"I see you've heard of me." Aang said.

"You and Dad used to fight together, right?"

"At first, we were enemies, but we became good friends." Aang told her. "The name's Aang. This is my wife, Katara."

"How do you do?" She asked.

"It's an honor to meet you, Lia." Caitlin told her. "I'm Caitlin, the Avatar's daughter."

"It's nice to meet you, too." Lia told her.

"So, what brings you over here?" Mai asked.

"We came to visit and to help Zuko." Katara told her.

"I'll show you the guest room." Zuko told them. "I always have it set up in case my friends come over to visit."

"Thanks." They dropped their stuff off and followed him.

Caitlin and Lia stayed behind. "This is so cool." Caitlin said. "I've never met a princess before."

"It's not an easy life, though." Lia told her. "My family's great and all, but I don't have many friends here."

"Have you been to Ember Island?"

"On vacations. It's never fun, because no one wants to be near me." Lia explained. "I guess it's just this dark vibe that I get from my mom, but it kind of spooks people out."

"I'm not afraid of you." Caitlin told her. "You seem like a nice person."

"Tell that to the people I've accidentally scared off." Lia said. She lay down on the floor. "Sometimes I just wish I could be a regular kid. Have fun, go to parties, practice marital arts."

"You're really good at it." Caitlin pointed out. "Anyway, don't get so down about it. I know what it's like to be the daughter of a famous person. The people that knew them expect great things from their kids and are disappointed when they're not perfect. It's hard, I know. But if it's one thing to learn, it's that you shouldn't be ashamed of who you are."

"I should've expected great words of advice from the Avatar's kid." Lia sat up. "I'm not embarrassed of who I am. Though sometimes I wish people could see that I'm a good person."

"If I saw it, maybe some of my friends would, too." Caitlin told her.

In another room, Aang was talking with Mai. "So, how are you and Zuko doing?"

"We're still going strong." Mai told him. "It gets a little dull every now and then, but Lia always knows how to make things right again."

"Wow. She must be an amazing kid." Aang said.

"Well, one day she will rule this land." Mai pointed out. "Sure, she's not perfect, but everyone has their flaws. Though sometimes one can't really tell." She thought back to when she met Zuko at the Boiling Rock.

"I'm just glad things are going great with you."

"And how's you're family?" Mai asked.

"It's going well." Aang said. "We've pretty much been inseparable, except for when Katara goes off to heal others. But I have fun with Caitlin. She's smart, funny, and really good at giving advice when others need it."

"Lia doesn't have much confidence, but I think she may be able to help her out a bit." Mai told him.

In the room across the hall, Katara had set down a bowl of water. "Okay, I've never done this before. But if I healed Toph's sight, I should be able to do this."

"That blind woman can see now?" Zuko asked.

"Her adopted kid asked me to help her see again. I think her seeing through earthbending wore off over the years." Katara explained.

"I see." Zuko said. "Anyway, this won't hurt, right?"

"It may sting a bit, but it'll be over quickly." Katara told him. "Just relax. I can handle this."

She used waterbending to move the water out of the bowl. It started to glow, as it always did when she used her healing power. Then she directed it at Zuko's scar and he fell back in his seat.

"Oh my…Are you okay?" Katara asked. She rushed over to him. The noise the chair made when it fell over caused everyone else to rush in.

"What happened in here?" Aang asked.

"I may have used my power full blast by mistake." Katara explained.

Mai ran to her husband. "Zuko, are you okay?" She shook him. "Come on, answer."

"I'm fine." He said. "My back hurts a little, but I'm okay."

"Daddy, you're red mark's gone." Lia told him.

"What?" Everyone turned to face him.

"She's right." Katara realized. "See for yourself." She showed gave him a handheld mirror. When Zuko looked in it, he saw that the scar that he had was gone.

"You did it." He realized. "Thank you."

That night, while everyone was sleeping, the girls were up talking. "Do really think other people will like me, Caitlin?" Lia asked.

"Of course." Caitlin said. "My cousin, Sierra, and Tina, would understand it. They're the daughters of my parents friends."

"I guess we all have something in common." Lia realized. "Do you think we could come to Ba Sing Se with you?"

"I don't see why not." Caitlin said. "But you should ask you're parents first. I have to head back soon, but I'll send you a letter."

"So will I." Lia said. "My great uncle used to live there. It'd be nice to visit."

"Well, we should probably get some sleep." Caitlin told her. The two fell asleep after a few minutes.


	4. The Element Girls Meet Each Other

A few days later, the Avatar family was ready to head back. "I'll miss you, Caitlin." Lia told her.

"I'll still write to you." She pointed out. "And you can visit us anytime."

"Actually, you're Mom and I have an upcoming meeting in Ba Sing Se. It'll be about two weeks or so." Zuko told her.

"And I can go with them?" Lia asked.

"Go ahead." Mai told her. "I won't hold you back the way my mom did to me."

"Thanks, you guys!" Lia hugged her parents.

"Aren't you going to change clothes? You may attract attention if you're wearing you're royal gown." Caitlin pointed out.

"I'll be back in about ten minutes." Lia headed for the castle to pack her things.

"Are you leaving?" She turned around and saw a boy standing there. He had dark hair and was wearing a guard uniform.

"Christopher, why on earth are you wearing that?" Lia asked.

"I had to sneak past security to see you." He told her. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm headed to Ba Sing Se because of an upcoming meeting with my parents and I made a new friend." Lia explained. There was silence for a minute.

"Who's this friend of yours?"

"It's Avatar Aang's daughter." Lia told him. "The family came to visit us and it just sort of happened."

"Really? And you trust her?"

"I believe that she can see goodness in all people." Lia stated. "You could always come with us, you know."

"I don't want to intrude."

"Chris, you're a friend." Lia told him. "You can't just back out because you're shy."

"I never said I was!" He shouted. Then he looked down. "Sorry, Princess. I didn't mean to blow up like that."

"It's okay." Lia said. "We all lose it from time to time. Keep you're head on straight." She walked past him.

__

Man! I totally blew it!

He thought as she walked by.

A few minutes later, Lia returned carrying a suitcase. "Okay, so how are we getting there?" Chris asked.

"Who are you?" Katara asked.

"It's okay." Lia said. "He's a friend of mine. We met during a training match at school." She turned to Chris. "I don't know, our ships don't go to Ba Sing Se."

"We'll be taking the bison." Zuko told him. Everyone stared at him. "What, it's the fastest way to get there."

"Are you sure this is safe?" Lia asked as she climbed on.

"Don't worry, as long as we stay in the saddle, we'll be fine." Caitlin told her. They touched back down at Ba Sing Se in a couple hours.

"Hi! I'm back!" Caitlin said.

"Caitlin!" Sierra and Tina rushed over to her.

"Hello." Lia got off after Caitlin did.

"These are my friends, Sierra and Tina." Caitlin told them. "This is Lia."

"As in Princess Lia?" Sokka came out.

"Yeah, we have a meeting coming up in two weeks and our daughter became friends with yours." Zuko explained.

"Nice to see you two again." Suki curstied before them.

"This is where you live?" They all turned to stare at Chris.

"This is my friend from home, Chris," Lia told them. "And he's going to stay quiet now!"

"Hey, guys!" Toph ran over to them.

"Hey, Toph." Suki said. "You really look great."

"Thanks."

"Let's go inside." Caitlin said. "Lia and I will fill you girls in on everything." The group headed into the house to get to know each other better.


	5. Darkness Escapes

The girls were sitting in the living room, talking. "So, you've pretty much been alone you're whole life?" Tina asked.

"Not exactly." Lia told her. "Chris was one of my training partners in case I'd need it one day."

"Let's hope it doesn't come." Caitlin said. "It'd be terrible if something happened to separate all of us."

"Yeah, but it was fun having him around." Lia told them.

"Do you like him?" Sierra asked.

"What? Just as a friend…" Lia cut herself off. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you're blushing." Sierra told her.

"Oh, this is embarrassing."

"It's okay, Lia." Caitlin told her. "Everyone gets a crush on someone. Besides, it seems like Chris is really into you."

"You think so?"

"I know it." Caitlin said. "My parents didn't fall for each other just because of they're battle techniques."

"All of our parents are somewhat famous for hanging around Caitlin's dad." Sierra pointed out.

"Yeah, my mom was twelve when she entered a wrestling match for earthbenders." Tina told them.

"I heard about that." Caitlin said. "My parents told me that it was the first time they met her."

"Yeah, but then she was pretty feisty." Sierra pointed out. "It must not have been easy for her to fight, as she was blind all the time."

"She could only see through earthbending, but over time it wore off." Tina explained. "If it weren't for Katara, my mom wouldn't be able to see at all."

"She's a very talented woman." Lia said. "She really knows what she's doing."

"Lia, are you still down about being a princess?" Caitlin asked.

"Well, I'm expected to rule the Fire Nation someday." She pointed out. "It's like, someone of a royal family is supposed to act, I don't know, all formal and fancy all the time. Like their perfect."

"And look at what happened to you're aunt." Sierra said.

"Sierra!" Caitlin shot her a look that said Take it back or else.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it."

"Actually, I'm glad she's not around." Lia said. "My father told me of a time when she tried to eliminate him. The only thing that saved him was Katara's power."

"Lucky she healed him when she did." Caitlin said. "She told me it was really close."

"I sometimes feel like I can't be myself when I'm at home." Lia told them. "My parents told me just to be myself, it doesn't matter to them."

"They're right. It doesn't matter as long as you're happy with being who you are." Caitlin pointed out.

"Yeah." Sierra said. "So what if we've got stuck with our parents reputations? We're all friends here."

"That's right. We should head home. I promised my mom I'd be back by sunset." Tina said.

Toph stepped outside and several black clouds. "I sense a dark presence is coming." She said. She headed back inside.

At an old, what looked like a cemetery, a shadow was emerging from one of the tombstones. The ancient writing was faded and barely legible. The shadow had shifted out not completely, but it looked almost ghostlike.

"It's time." The evil female voice spoke. "I shall have my revenge on this world and all those who live in it." The shadow flew up toward the sky.


	6. Nightmare Prediction

Caitlin tossed and turned in her sleep. She felt something as a crash of lightning made a loud noise of hitting a tree. "Girls?" She asked. She found herself in a darkened area. Her friends and family were all in the middle of a dark wave.

"We can't fight this thing! It's too strong!" Lia screamed.

"We have to keep going! We can do this!" Katara yelled back.

"How? We're stuck in a very bad storm" Sierra pointed out.

"She's right, we'll never make it!" Sokka yelled.

"What are we going to do?" Tina asked.

"We have to get far away from here!" Mai called over her shoulder.

"But the people are in danger!" Zuko protested.

"News flash: we're all in danger, Dad!" Lia pointed out.

"There has to be a way to defeat this thing!" Aang told them.

"How do we defeat something that's taken all of us down?" Toph asked.

"Guys, come on! We can't do this now! We're all in trouble!" Caitlin called to them. She was quite a distance away. "We must get out of here before its too late!"

"We have to protect Caitlin!" Katara realized.

"You go, I'll try to stall this storm!" Aang yelled. As Katara started to rush for her daughter, a strong wind blew and then the storm cloud wiped out the entire area.

"Mom! Dad! No!" Caitlin yelled. She was the only one left. Suddenly, she got swept up in it, too. She screamed.

"Caitlin, what's wrong?" She opened her eyes and saw Toph and the girls looking at her.

"It was just a dream?" Caitlin breathed a sigh of relief.

"That must've been some nightmare." Sierra said. "You were calling out in you're sleep."

"Thank goodness it was only a dream." Caitlin said. "I was so scared, I…"

"Calm down, you're safe now." Lia told her.

"Is everything okay?" Katara entered the room. "I heard screaming." Chris came in after, followed by all the other parents.

"Caitlin had a very bad nightmare." Toph explained. "It really scared her."

"It happened to me when I was her age." Aang pointed out.

"Yeah, but you're case was different, Aang." Katara pointed out.

"Miss Katara," Lia spoke up. "I'm a little worried. She seems really shaken up by this."

"I think she'll be okay, Lia." Zuko said. "We've all had nightmares before."

"I know, but this one seemed so real." Caitlin told them.

"Can you tell us exactly what happened?" Toph asked.

"Well, I…" Caitlin started.

"Caitlin, it's okay if you're scared, but we're all here for you." Sierra pointed out.

"You can always count on us." Chris told her.

"And this is coming from the guy who didn't want to come here?" Lia asked.

"Well, you two are like friends so I didn't mean to offend you." He explained.

"It doesn't matter." Caitlin said. "I just don't think I can hang out with you all anymore."

"Caitlin, could you please tell us what happened?" Sokka asked. "Maybe Toph knows something."

"I'll try my best to describe it." Caitlin told him. "It was very dark and there was like this dark wave headed straight for all of us. And then, I woke up."

"Well, we know she's telling the truth." Toph told everyone. She turned back to Caitlin. "Was there anything else unusual about this dream?"

"Well, just before I was hit by the wave, I heard a voice say, 'This world will no longer serve its purpose; therefore it shall be rid of all lifeforms."

"Oh, dear." Toph looked as if she saw a ghost. She collapsed into a chair.

"Ma, are you okay?" Tina asked. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"If anybody saw one, it's Caitlin." Toph told her. "I always thought it was just a legend."

"What is it?" Zuko asked.

"When I was younger, I heard a story of an evil being who could bend shadows and harness the dark powers of the elements." Toph told them.

"Like an Avatar?" Caitlin asked.

"Not exactly, but similar." Toph explained. "She was almost like a witch and used her powers to cause destruction and misdeeds. She was executed by a bright light and was never seen again. The legend says that if her shadow spirit returns, it could be the end for all living creatures."

"So this shadow ghost wants to destroy the entire planet?" Caitlin asked.

"This is major!" Tina exclaimed.

"Melinda's spirit is very angry and feeds off the dark emotions of other beings." Toph told them.

"What kind of name is that?" Lia asked.

"Possibly a Water Tribe one?" Sierra guessed.

"The fact is, we're about to start a very dangerous journey and we all have to stay together." Toph told them. "Or this could be the end for everything and everyone." She looked out the window. "The rain may have stopped, but the darkness remains."

**Well, R&R, people. **


	7. The Place Where Light Never Fades

"Where are we supposed to go?" Caitlin asked after they all packed up.

"I was hoping one of you knew the answer." Toph told her.

"So, we have, like, no escape plan?" Sokka asked. "That's just great! An evil force is after us and we have no clue where to go."

"There is a story of a place where the light never burns out." Lia told everyone.

"That's right." Mai realized. "A city where the light never fades. It's the only place where we'd be protected from Melinda."

"Why is that?" Chris asked.

"Because light is her weakness, considering she only exists in the form of darkness." Tina realized.

"That's right, Tina." Sierra said. "So how do we find this place?"

"Exactly where is this place?" Aang asked. "I've never heard about it before."

"I think we have." Zuko spoke up for the first time that morning. Everyone turned to face him. "I think the place may be Ember Island."

"What makes you think that?" Suki asked.

"Because it's the only place in the world that isn't dangerous." Katara remembered from their trip. "It's always peaceful there."

"So the peace is what preserves the light from ever going out." Lia realized.

"You're a very bright girl, Lia." Aang told her. "One day, you'll make a great ruler."

"Thanks. So, how do we get there?"

"We can take a ship there." Zuko told her. "There's no way all of us can fit on the bison and we're going to need everyone's help if we're going to battle Melinda."

A few hours later, they departed from Ba Sing Se. "This'll be just like old times." Katara said.

"Yeah." Aang agreed.

"It's cool we'll all be staying together." Caitlin said. "We may have to practice, but we can still find some free time to hang out."

"Yeah." Lia said. "I'm a bit worn out from my own daily practice at home."

"You're lucky, I wish I could practice more often." Sierra said. "But my dad's way too over protective."

"I know. It's how he and your mom wound up together." Caitlin pointed out.

As the boat left the dock, a group of guys watched them go. "Do you think we should stop them?" One of them asked.

"No, they have to do this." Another one answered.

"Don't forget Chris is with them, they'll be fine." A third one said.

"Why are we following them again?" The first guy asked.

"Because we must protect those girls. Especially the Avatar's daughter." The third guy said.

"Let's go, then, but be discreet." The second one said. They left the dock area.


	8. New Allies

When the group touched down at Ember Island, they noticed something different. "This place isn't as beautiful as you said it'd be." Caitlin said.

"When we were on vacation, it looked different." Lia told her.

"Lia's right. It's changed, somehow." Mai added.

"Well, why don't we see what's going on?" Aang asked.

"We can't just walk into town and have people recognize who we are." Chris pointed out.

"Uh, no one besides us knows you, Chris." Lia pointed out.

"You're forgetting my teammates in the four elements club." Chris reminded her.

"You mean those losers who travel in groups of four and can each bend one of the elements?" Tina asked. Chris stared at her as if she were nuts. "What?"

"Yes, but my group was sent on a special assignment." Chris said. "When I heard about Melinda, I decided to call in some back-up."

"So the others will be here soon?" Sierra asked.

"Probably in disguise." Chris told them. "Let's go."

"Wait, how are we supposed to get around if people know who we are?" Katara asked.

"Let's just wing it for now." Sokka said.

"Sokka, that's way too dangerous!" Suki yelled.

"Yeah, one of us could get killed!" Zuko shouted. A few seconds later all the parents were arguing.

"Stop!" Caitlin yelled. "What is wrong with all of you? We're all friends here. If we keep arguing like this, Melinda is going to eliminate us all from the face of the planet!"

"Yeah, do you even care that you're putting us all at risk?" Lia asked.

"We're a family and we have to stick together." Sierra pointed out.

"We have to start acting like a team, even if we are completely disfunctional right now." Tina added.

"And I didn't come here to start trouble. I came to help fight Melinda." Chris said. "So, either get it together or the world is doomed."

The parents looked at each other. "You're right." Katara said. "Sorry, I guess we all kind of got swept up in the mood, you know?"

"You think?" The children asked.

"Well, it looks like even we still make mistakes sometimes." Toph realized.

"Let's head into town." Zuko suggested. "With some luck, maybe no one will recognize us." They all headed into town.

"Are you sure this is the City Where the Light Never Fades?" Caitlin asked. "Cause it almost feels like we're in the wrong place."

"I think you're still just shaken from your premonition." Sierra told her. "You need to learn to relax, coz."

"Okay, let's try not to start arguing again." Tina said. "We've got too much riding on us now." All of a sudden, they were surrounded by a group of bandits.

"Oh, great! Now what?" Lia asked.

"Scream for help?" Caitlin suggested.

"I say we throw them back!" Tina said.

"I'm with you, Tina!" Sierra said. They both sent a wave that threw two of them flying backward.

"Princess, look out!" Chris called. Lia turned and saw an enemy running toward her. She managed to trip him, but another crept up behind her. Chris threw a ball of fire at him and Lia pinned the enemy down.

"Thanks for you're assistance." Lia told him.

"Anytime." Chris said.

"You're coming with me, little girl." There was one left and he was heading for Caitlin.

"I've got it! Or not!" Caitlin said. She got behind him using an air burst to lift herself up. Then she tried to use her water bending on him, but only managed to freeze his feet.

"I can still move."

"Caitlin, look out!" Sierra called to her.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size!" A voice yelled. There were three boys wearing outfits from the other three nations. One of them fired and air blast and the second one used earth bending to kick him up.

The third one froze him and then walked over. "If you ever harm the Avatar's daughter, you'll be sitting at the bottom of the ocean!" He told him. Then he turned to Caitlin. "Are you okay?"

"We all are, thanks to you three." Caitlin told him. "But who are you?"


	9. A Long Walk Back

"Hey, guys! Glad you made it!" Chris called to them.

"Hey, Chris!"

"These are you're friends?" Lia asked.

"Partners, but who cares." Chris explained.

"He's right. We're on the same team." One of the guys said. "I'm Sam, my element is earth."

"My name's Tony, and my element's water." The guy who saved Caitlin said.

"I'm Andy." The last one said. "I'm Eric's son and my element is air."

"Wasn't he the one who helped my dad fight against Lia's grandfather?" Caitlin asked.

"That's right." Andy told her.

"So, what are you all doing here?" Sierra asked.

"We came to help Chris out." Sam explained.

"But more importantly, our group was assigned a mission to protect her." Tony pointed to Caitlin.

"Me?" Caitlin asked. "Why, we came here to avoid the dark spirit."

"Because Chris signaled us and told us he would need back-up." Andy said.

"Is that the only reason you came along?" Lia asked. "To help the Avatar's daughter?"

"No, that's not completely true!" Chris protested. "I came to help you out."

"Yeah, as if." Lia stormed off.

"Princess, wait!" Chris chased after her.

"So, now what'll we do?" Tina asked.

"Let's head back to the beach house." Caitlin said. "It won't be long before nightfall."

"So, Caitlin, how many elements can you do?" Tony asked.

"Two." Caitlin told him. "I have both of my parents abilities, though most people usually have one."

"You're lucky." Tony said. "It took forever to convince my parents to teach me how to water bend."

"You're dress is pretty, Sierra." Sam told her.

"Thanks, Sam. To tell the truth, it's one of my mom's old dresses. She used to be part of an earth bending group called the Kyoshi Warriors."

"That's interesting. Named after the last earth Avatar, right?"

"Right."

"So, Tina. How'd you learn to earth bend?" Andy asked.

"It's a long story." Tina said. "It wasn't easy because I used to be blind in one eye."

"And you can see alright now?"

"Of course." Tina said. "I took some of Katara's water and used it on myself."

"Is that what happened?" She looked up and saw Katara.

"Sorry, I was going to tell you."

"I'm just glad I could help." Katara said. "You should all come inside. It's getting cold out."

"Where are Chris and Lia?" Caitlin asked.

"They got back a little ahead of you." Her mom explained. "Come on in."

"Lia, for the last time, I didn't come because I'm interested in Caitlin."

"So you admit you like her!"

"As a friend!"

"I can see they're still going at it." Tina said. "Something tells me this is going to be a long night."


	10. Fog and Friendship

The next few days weren't easy, since everyone had to adjust to having extra company. Lia and Chris were still arguing, and it was beginning to cause a war with the other pairs.

"Would you two knock it off?!" Tina screamed. "We're trying to save the world and here you are arguing!"

"If we're trying to save the world, how come we're all just sitting here?" Tony asked.

"Good point." Andy agreed. "We should be out there trying come up with a strategy to fight this evil force."

"The reason we came here in the first place was so that the evil force wouldn't find us!" Lia reminded them.

"She's right." Chris told them. "We can't just go out there without a plan, but we can't sit here either."

"Well, what do you propose we do, Mr. Know-it-All?" Sierra asked.

"Hey, don't talk to him like that!" Sam yelled.

"I'll talk to him however I want! He's been nothing but rude ever since he showed up!" Sierra yelled back.

"Girls, get it together!" Caitlin told them. "We'll never defeat Melinda if we keep arguing! She could be taking in all of our negative energy right now."

"That's impossible, Caitlin." Toph told her. "In this town, we're safe from any of that spirit's actions."

"Exactly how powerful is this spirit?" Chris asked.

"She can manipulate the weather, conjure storms, even turn people into stone." Toph explained.

"Oh."

"So, what are we going to do?" Lia asked.

"I don't know! I keep telling you, we haven't come up with a plan yet!" Andy told her.

"It's been three days! Even our parents could've done a better job than you!" Caitlin exclaimed.

"Do you want to be attacked again?" Tony asked.

"We all will be if you keep this up! At least you didn't suffer from one of her nightmares!"

In another room, the parents were trying to think of a strategy, but were more concerned about the kids. "I'm worried that the children aren't getting along." Katara told them.

"It has been three days since our group expanded." Mai pointed out.

"Yeah, and since then they've been arguing non-stop." Sokka added.

"I know we have to come up with a plan to fight Melinda, but I'm too worried about our daughter to come up with anything." Zuko explained.

"Well, it's her and Chris combined that created this mess." Mai said. "And they've been best friends since they were five."

"Yeah, but I don't think any of them are seeing the full picture here." Aang said. "The entire world at stake, and everyone's arguing about what to do."

"I'm sure they'd probably gotten over it by now." Sokka reassured them. Then Toph came in.

"This looks serious." She told them. "They're really going at it." The entire group stared at Sokka.

"Okay, I've been wrong before." Sokka told them.

"What can we do?" Suki asked. "Even our team's never had this big of an argument before."

"There was that one time when we almost split up because of Toph." Sokka pointed out.

"Oh, really? Cause I remember the whole incident being your sister's fault." Toph protested.

"I'm right here." Katara stood up. "If you have problem with me, say it to my face."

"Whoa, time out guys!" Aang got in between them and tried to push them back. Sokka and Suki were restraining Katara and Zuko and Mai were holding down Toph. "Don't you see? This is exactly what our children are doing."

"Sorry." They both said.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Suki asked.

"I think we should head down to the beach." Zuko told them.

"How is that going to solve anything?" Katara asked.

"It helped us when we were feuding." Mai explained. "Maybe it can do the same for them."

"Exactly what I was thinking, Mai."

"Okay, how are we going to get them there? None of the guys want to be anywhere near the girls, and vice-versa." Sokka pointed out.

"Maybe if we don't tell them, they'll all come." Aang said.

"Yeah, except we're all living under the same roof and there's only one path down to the beach." Toph stated.

"But…" Sokka hesitated. Toph was right.

"Okay, maybe if we can form a mist between the groups, they'll meet up at the beach." Katara said.

"Well, we don't want to frighten them." Toph pointed out.

"At this point, we have to get everyone to see past their differences or they'll fall apart." Aang told her.

The entire group started down toward the beach around sunset. Suddenly, a mist surrounded everyone.

"Girls? Where are you?" Caitlin asked. "I can't see a thing! If anyone can hear me, try to find your way to the beach!"

"No need to shout, I'm right next to you cuz." Sierra told her.

"Can anyone hear me?" A voice shouted.

"Who are you?" Lia shouted back.

"Is that you, Princess?"

"Chris? You're here?"

"Yeah, the guys and I are stuck in the fog, too."

"How are we going to find our way out of here?" Sierra asked.

"Wait, we can't see the area around us, but maybe someone can sense where we are." Caitlin remembered. "If all of you can hear me, I have a plan. Tina, if you're here, can you try to sense where we are and use it to get us to the beach?"

"I'm on it!" Tina's voice called out from the fog. "Okay, we're not too far off! Can everyone hear me?"

"Yes!" Everyone shouted back at once.

"Okay, one at a time, people!" Tina called back. "Now, if we stick together, I can lead us. Try to link hands with each other and I think we can do it."

"Should I try to see if I can feel where it is too, Tina?" A male voice called, but she couldn't recognize it.

"No, I'm more familiar with the area and better at sensing with earth bending." Tina called back. "Caitlin, I'm in front of you. Grab my hand!"

Caitlin did. Suddenly, she felt someone else grab hers. "Let go!" She panicked.

"It's me, Sam!" The voice told her.

"Oh, I thought you were someone else." She sighed of relief.

"Okay, is everyone chained now?" Tina asked.

"Where's Chris?" Lia asked.

"Wasn't he behind you, Lia?" Sierra asked.

"Princess! I thought I lost you for a second."

"Please, stop calling me that." Lia told him. "We're not at home anymore and since we're undercover, it's best to keep it that way."

"Okay." He grabbed her hand.

"Okay, now just follow my lead." Tina led them right to the beach.

"We made it." Sierra said. "Nice planning, Caitlin."

"Well, I do get it from my mom." She pointed out.

"The way you lead us out was amazing, Tina." Andy told her.

"Thanks." Tina said.

"Thanks for having my back, Chris." Lia said. "I'm lucky to have you as a friend."

"Anytime." He told her.

"You okay, Sierra? You look tired." Sam told her.

"I'm fine." She said. "I'm just not used to being trapped in foggy environments."

"We'd better let Sierra rest for a bit." Caitlin told the group.

"That was a great plan you thought of, Caitlin." Tony told her. "You really are as great as they say."

"Oh, thanks. I guess." Caitlin said. "Come on, help me set up Sierra's towel."


	11. Sunset Deck

Around sunset, Lia was outside the house watching the sun sink lower into the sky. "Princess?" She turned and saw Chris behind her.

"Seriously, stop calling me that." Lia told him.

"Okay, sorry." Chris said. "What are you doing out here?"

"Sometimes I come out here to think or look at the stars." Lia told him. "I just feel so peaceful and calm here for some reason."

"It is a little strange considering we're from the Fire Nation." Chris added.

"That girl, Caitlin, she's really something." Lia said. "It's like, before I met her, I felt so alone, like no one would ever understand me."

"I know how you feel." Chris said. "You know how the girls first teased me because I was in an Elements Group? Well, a lot of other kids did too. At home, at school, but I kept it to myself mainly cause the less people who know, the better."

"But how were you able to handle it?" Lia asked. "I mean, I'm not very good dealing with pressure."

"Neither was I, but when we started taking Fire Bending 101, I felt like I'd awakened a part of me that I never knew existed."

"There's a class for fire bending?" They turned around and saw Caitlin step outside.

"Hey, what's up?"

"This is my favorite spot at Ember Island." Caitlin said. "I always loved to watch the sunsets at home with my family."

"You're telling me." Sierra said, following her. "She used to stay out until the sky began to get dark."

"Oh, you had to admit it was fun, Sierra." Caitlin said.

"Yeah, when we were five." She protested.

"So what?" Caitlin said. "It's nice out here."

"Hey, is this girl bothering you?" Sam asked, stepping out.

"Try the other way around." Chris told him

"Hey, he has every right to be out here." Sierra said.

"Are you forgetting whose vacation house this is?" Lia asked.

"Please, don't even start fighting again!" Tina called to them, stepping onto the patio. "I think it's great being able to see the sunset. It always made me feel happy."

"Yeah, it is kind of cool." Andy agreed.

"Caitlin, you out here?" Tony stepped out last. "I was looking for you. You're parents want to see you. They need help forming a plan."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm heading in." Lia said. "This patio space suddenly got way too crowded."

"I'll go in with you." Chris said, escorting her back inside.

"What was all that about?" Tina asked.

"Don't tell me you haven't figured it out." Caitlin said. "Chris likes Lia."

"Yeah, enough to follow her around like a servant."

"No, I mean he really, really likes her."

"They've been best friends since they started schooling together." Sierra pointed out. "It's obvious they like each other."

"You're telling me, the only reason he accepted this mission was to protect her." Andy told them.

"Hey, I thought you were supposed to be protecting my cousin." Sierra stated.

"We are." Tony said. "But there's nothing wrong with protecting the people that you care about."

"Yeah, we always have each other's backs. Maybe we can trust the guys." Caitlin told them. They all headed back inside.

"Did she just take their side?" Sierra asked.

"Well, from what I can tell," Tina explained. "Is that Caitlin's developed feelings for Tony."

"Do you think Sam likes me?"

"I can't tell, I can barely even get Andy to notice me."

"This is going to be a very long vacation." Sierra said. She looked out the window one last time before catching up with the others.


	12. Together, We Can

Inside, the entire group was discussing how to confront Melinda. "The best way I can think of, is to use all our light-based elements only." Aang said.

"That's true, but then that excludes Toph, Tina, and Sam." Eric pointed out

"Not to mention Suki and Sierra." Sokka added.

"Well, I was thinking they could form a distraction…" Aang started.

"It's a spirit, don't forget." Katara pointed out. "And it's made of the dark, negative energy of other people."

"Wait a minute, I know how to defeat her!" Caitlin exclaimed.

"How?" Everyone asked.

"It's like my mom just said, she's a being full of dark and negative energy." Caitlin explained to them. "We have to counter with light, positive energy."

"But how are we supposed to do that?" Tina asked.

"I think I see where you're going with this." Aang told her. "Positive energy balances out negative energy and the other way around."

"But if we use up too much positive energy, we could end up destroying ourselves." Zuko pointed out.

Everyone sighed. He was right, they'd be endangering themselves as well as the rest of the world.

"Maybe we don't need to make energy to defeat her." Tony stated.

"How's that, Tony?" Chris asked.

"Caitlin, you're the one that bonds this group together just like you're dad bonds his." Tony told her.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mai asked.

"Does that even make sense?" Lia asked.

"I think what he means is that Caitlin is the one who keeps us from falling apart as a team." Sam told them.

"Exactly." Tony told him.

"Oh."

"If we just stick together and fight as one we can defeat her. I know it." Caitlin told them.

A messenger bird flew inside and went to Zuko. There was a note attached to its foot. He read it and then turned to the others. "There's a dark spirit attacking at the Island of Mist!"

"It has to be Melinda." Toph said. "I can just feel it."

"Well, it's time to turn words into action." Caitlin got up. "Come on, guys. We've got a world to save."


	13. Light vs Dark Part 1

The group reached the island when it was nearly dark. "Down there!" Caitlin called to the others. "I see something!"

"It looks like a light." Lia observed.

"Isn't she supposed to be weak to light?" Tina asked.

"Look again, Tina." Chris told her. "That's not the type that weakens her. That's fire."

They got a better look. "It looks like she's set fires all over the place." Zuko noticed.

"Yeah, and there aren't many water benders around to help." Toph realized.

"There are now." Katara reminded them. They landed a safe distance away. "The rest of you help the people get to safety! Caitlin, Tony and I will handle this!"

"I'm coming with you." Aang insisted.

"No, you should do a fly over to see if there are any more victims or if Melinda's nearby." Katara told him.

"Come on, Dad." Caitlin told him. "They're counting on you."

"Okay. Good luck, you two." He got his glider and took off.

"I see someone over there!" Zuko called to the rest of them.

"Let's search this area while my aunt and cousin put out the fires!" Sierra suggested.

"Okay." Everyone split up into groups of two or three.

Katara, Caitlin, and Tony took various positions and turns putting out the fires. Toph, Tina and Sierra rescued a few families from some of the buildings.

"You'll be safe over by the dock." Tina told them.

"Guys, this house is going to burn to the ground!" Lia called to the others. Aang was still observing. Most of the fires were out, but he noticed a major one around the center area.

"It's way too big for any water bender to put out alone." Zuko said. "I'll go in and…"

"Wait! There's someone inside!" Caitlin could hear someone in trouble. "We've got to help them!"

"We can't just stand back at let this house fall." Sam pointed out.

"There may be nothing we can do to save it." Chris pointed out.

"Yes, there is." Lia said. "If most of us go in and the water benders remain out here…"

"We can save the person inside and extinguish the fire!" Caitlin realized.

"Exactly."

"Okay, all fire and earth benders head in and save them." Sokka said. "Caitlin, Katara, Tony, and Mai, you stay out here with me so we can help put it out."

"Well, good luck, guys." Zuko told them.

"Be careful, Zuko." Mai said. She watched as they went inside.

The group inside found the woman surrounded by the flame. "It's okay, we're here to save you." Tina said.

"Better let me do it, Tina." Sierra said. "You're powers are still in development."

"Fine." Tina stood back. Sierra and Suki made some steps out of the ground. "Mom, you should stay back. You're not in great shape to climb."

"Someone has to go up there and lead her down." Toph pointed out.

"I'll do it." Suki said. "I'm the only one that's been properly trained."

"Okay, go for it." Toph told her. Suki led the woman down carefully. The fire was starting to expand.

"Guys, I don't know if we can hold out much longer!" Suki coughed.

"All of you get outside, we'll each take a corner and try to contain it." Zuko told them. They ran outside.

"Dad, there's only three fire benders here!" Lia pointed out.

"Use you're fire stars!" Zuko called to her.

"Oh, right!" Lia used her fire bending on one corner and threw her fire knives at the opposite one of her. Chris and Zuko handled the other two corners.

"Okay, let's get out of here!" They ran out.

"It's our turn, guys!" Caitlin told them. "Let's do this!" She, Katara, and Tony used water bending to try and put the fire out.

"It's going to collapse." Katara realized.

Mai threw her knives at the remaining parts that kept it standing up. Aang landed near them.

"Everyone, this was a trap." He told them.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked. Aang pointed.

"So, you've finally shown yourself, Avatar." A voice from a shadowy figure said.

"Who are you and why are you attacking this area?" Sokka asked.

"I have no interest in you." The voice replied.

"You're Melinda." Caitlin realized.

"That is correct, little girl." The voice told her.

"Did you just call me little, you…" Caitlin started, but her friends held her down.

"Don't do it, Caitlin." Sierra told her. "She's trying to make you angry."

"Try to calm down." Lia said.

"Okay, okay. I'm good." The girls released her.

Melinda laughed. "So I see you can counter my little mind game."

"This ends right now, Melinda." Zuko said. "You've terrorized our world for the last time."

"I don't think so. I plan to destroy all life on this world and extinguish all light."

"She really is plain evil." Toph realized.

"You think you know everything, don't you?" Melinda asked her.

"Okay, why don't you drop this charade and show us you're true form, Melinda? If that's even you're real name." Tony said.

"Tony…" Caitlin warned.

"It's perfectly fine with me." The shadow faded and a girl with long dark hair in a black dress that covered her body. She had unattached black sleeves with silver bracelets at the end of her wrists.

"Let's get her!" The guys attacked, but got knocked down.

"Chris!" Lia called out.

"They need our help!" Caitlin realized.

"There's nothing any of you can do to stop me!" Melinda said. "I will destroy this world and all who live in it!"


	14. Light vs Dark Part 2

"How are we supposed to stop her now?" Andy asked. He groaned in pain.

"Don't move, Andy." Tina told him. "Let's have some one look at you first…"

"We don't have time to see a doctor right now." Chris reminded her.

"We don't have to take you to one, we've got at least three right here." Sierra reminded them. "Cuz, you guys do your thing." Caitlin and Katara healed the guys.

"Chris, you okay?" Lia asked.

"I think so." He told her. "It still hurts a bit by my chest."

"I'll look at it when we get home." Lia said. "I may not know much about injuries, but I think I can help with yours."

"Thanks, Princess." She ignored the comment and hugged him.

"Everyone, get behind me!" Aang called over. "We need to form a shield so that she can't attack us!"

"Even if we do that we're just buying time for her to get more powerful!" Zuko pointed out.

"We can't just let her attack us." Sierra stated.

"That's obvious." Everyone else said.

"I'll just finish all of you off right now!" Melinda said. She changed back into her shadow form and became a tornado.

__

My dream.

Caitlin remembered. "Everyone, stay together!" She yelled over the roar of the wind. "We have to allow her to get us to the eye of the storm. That's where she'll be." 

"Caitlin, are you nuts?" Sierra asked.

"She'll destroy us all if we do that." Sam pointed out.

"No, she won't." Caitlin said. "Trust me."

Everyone grabbed hands and channeled their powers as they fought to get to the center of the tornado. "Looks like it worked." Andy said.

"I guess we owe you one." Sierra said.

"Talk about it later." Caitlin said. "This fight isn't over."

"It's about to be for you all." Melinda stated. She was back in her normal form, but continued to channel her dark energy. "In a few minutes, I'll have enough power to destroy the world."

"Not while we're around." Toph stated.

"No, I'll fight her alone." Aang told them. "It's too dangerous for all of you to fight her off."

"But, Aang…" Katara began.

"I have to." Aang told her.

"Be careful, Dad!" Caitlin called to him.

"It's too late for you, Avatar." Melinda said. "None of your powers will even be able to match mine."

"That's what you think." Aang tried to attack, but the blast fizzed out. Everyone was surprised at this.

"See, I told you." Melinda said. "My power is unlimited!" She fired a dark blast at him, knocking him over.

"Dad." Caitlin said. "I have to do something!"

"Caitlin!" Katara called after her.

"Wait, something's happening!" Sierra told her.

Caitlin ran over to join her father. All of a sudden, she started glowing. Aang had been before, but this was new to everyone.

"Aunt Katara, what's going on?" Sierra asked.

"It seems like Caitlin has her father's ability to channel the power of all the elements." Katara told her.

"We have to help her." Tony told them. "Andy, how'd your dad help in the final battle?"

"I know what we have to do." Sokka told everyone.

"When did you get here?" Katara asked.

"I've been here since we entered the storm together." He reminded her.

"But how? You can't bend anything." She pointed out.

"Neither can I, but I'm here, too." Mai told her.

"I think I'm beginning to understand how they got in here." Toph said.

"Guys, we can use some help!" Caitlin called over to them.

"Let's do it, guys." Sierra said. "We're all fighting it together." Everyone grabbed hands and began glowing in the color of their elements.

"What's happening?" Melinda asked. She was overcome by the amount of light energy.

"Your powers of darkness are disappearing." Caitlin told her. "Be gone from this world forever!" She and Aang used the combined powers of their friends to send a massive blast of light energy. Melinda completely disappeared.

They both collapsed after she disappeared. "Aang!" Katara rushed over.

"Caitlin!" The girls ran over to her.

"Aang, are you okay?" Katara asked. "Please, wake up."

"I'm okay." Aang told her. "Just a little tired."

"I guess using all of our energy took a lot out of you." Zuko said.

"Caitlin! Caitlin!" Sierra called. "Please, you can't do this to us! We need you!" Everyone gathered around.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked.

"It's Caitlin, she won't wake up!" Sierra told him.

"We have to do something." Lia said. "She's my best friend."

"She'll be okay, Lia." Chris told her.

"You call this okay?" Lia yelled.

"Would you two stop it already?" Tina said. "Sierra's right, we can't lose her!"

"Caitlin?" Katara took her daughter's hand. "Don't worry, we'll save you."

"Everyone, stand back and give her air to breathe." Tony told them.

"It doesn't even look like she's breathing." Andy pointed out.

"Just trust me, guys." Tony said. "I know what I'm doing." He held Caitlin back so that he could see her. "Trust me, Caitlin." He told her. He used all of his water bending to heal her.

She opened her eyes. "What happened?" She asked.

"We won." Sierra told her.

"Thanks, guys." Caitlin said. "I knew I could count on all of you."


End file.
